Another Love Story
by Future-Mrs.CodyLongo
Summary: Loren and Eddie first met 4 years ago Eddie was a cool Senior and Loren was a freshman. Loren knew she had feelings for Eddie and as Eddie started to realize he may share the same feelings, he was plucked out of the real world and became EDDIE DURAN the superstar he is known as to this day. After 4 years Eddie decides get back to his roots. Will old feelings come back?
1. That's When:Loren

**I know, I know she should be in 8th grade what ever she skipped a grade deal with it. Enjoy!**

It all started 4 years ago He was a senior and I was still a pathetic was cool, VERY cool, he was popular yet humble and shy which in high school is VERY rare. anyway his name was Eddie, Eddie Duran. His parents were one of the most famous duos. My mom had and still has a huge crush on Eddie's dad, THE MAX DURAN. I thought I would -and was totally fine with- admire him from afar for the rest of my freshman year till he went of to colledge or whatever but of course my overly charismatic best friend Melissa had to introduce me. I'm pretty sure she did it just to get some face time with Eddie's very good looking right hand man Ian but I couldn't exactly blame her. He, Ian wasn't as humble or shy he was like the Mel to Eddie's me but he was a very beautiful person. I remember it like it was 2 minutes ago. It was 4 years ago in the courtyard where the smart kids would go for lunch so they weren't trampled in the cafeteria.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"Lo, there's Eddie you should go talk to him" Mel said in what in her mind was a whisper.

"Why, I've told you a million times I don't like him" Even I knew that was a total and utter lie.

Mel shook her head in disappointment "Tsk, Tsk, Tsk, Lo you should know by know if you don't move I will push you"

I shook my head 'no' frantically "please Mel don't do anything embarrassin-... too late" I said the last part to myself lowering my head in shame.

"Hey, Eddie!" Mel screamed across the courtyard.

Eddie and the small group of people he was talking to looked over at Mel. I knew I would die of embarrassment. Mel waved her hand twice once as to say 'hi' then the other signalling him to come over Eddie was to nice of a person to ignore Mel so he raised an eyebrow and got up from his seat Ian his good looking best friend following him. On his way over Ian threw something into a trash can 10 ft away and then praised himself Eddie laughed and a couple seconds later he was standing over me looking at Mel.

"What's up" He said in a cool voice.

I was about to die my head was down and eye's were shut too scared of what Mel's next word were going to be."Do you want to come to a party at my friend Loren's house this Saturday?"

My head snapped up so fast I'm pretty sure I hurt my spine. My eye's opened, bigger than ever looking into Mel's smiling face that still was looking at Eddie and occasionally Ian.

"Yeah sure, sounds cool, Send him the address" Ian said nonchalantly speaking for the first time with his beautiful accent I'm not sure if it's British or Australian.

"Lo here, can send you the address, just give her your number and she'll text it to you." My eye's got impossibly bigger almost watering.

Eddie looked down at me forcing me to turn around with a smile. I pulled out my phone from my back pocket and gave it to him. He did the same and we switched phone numbers. I could not believe this was happening.

I smiled at Ian to be polite, looked down at the phone and when I was done I gave the phone back to Eddie "There. You. Go." I said space between each word typing the last of the information. He smiled that smile that made all the girls swoon. Me being no acception, melted on the inside.

Ian was looking at Mel not paying me any attention and Eddie noticed as well I chuckled and Eddie bent down a bit out of Ian's hearing range and spoke "I guess she caught his eye"

I turned red from the closeness and continued the conversation "Well He caught Both of her eyes."

We laughed again and this time Mel and Ian noticed and were confused "What?" They said in unison making Eddie and I laugh harder.

"Okay, bye Loren." There was a little pause "Mel," He said nodding in her direction and then leaving.

Mel looked at me asking once again "What? What's so funny?" I smiled but the smile soon enough slid of my face.

"My phone!" Luckily lunch wasn't over yet so Eddie was still at his table in the courtyard.

I got up and walked over there. Eddie smiled When he saw me "What's up?"

I smiled and pulled a strand of loose hair behind my ear pointing at my phone near his tray of food. Ian and the rest of his friends started laughing and I just smiled. I don't know if it was just me or if Eddie was actually blushing. "Oh, sorry" he said with a sweet smile handing my phone back.

I nodded in understanding and walked away hearing Ian practically yell at Eddie "SMOOOOOOOTH" making me and probably Eddie turn red but lucky I was already turned so they couldn't see my blush.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Lo, Lo? LOREN?" I snapped out of my daydream

"Oh, Mel"

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah fine just,..."

"Just thinking about Eddie?" She said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at Mel. "Let's go"

"Wait, What?" I was dragged out of the house by Mel without a question..


	2. That's When:Eddie

_**Thank you guys so much for reading my fanfic it's the first one I've ever posted on this website so I will try and post every other day but I couldn't stop writing so lucky you guys. Gah! it's 11:15 i need sleep good night pretties!**_

It's been so long I'm finally coming home. Tour is ending at the Avalon and lately I've been thinking about Loren. I remember the moment I realized I liked her more than a friend.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

It was the Saturday after my senior year ended. I knew she was going to be a sophomore. And that morning she looked like every day Loren when I passed by her house in her pajama pants a tank top and a hoodie. I invited her and Mel to my house for a pool party with Ian, Adam, and I. She smiled and nodded agreeing to meet me at my place. I was shell shocked when she arrived in an orange crop top with high waisted jean her hair up in a bun. Mel was in a neon yellow one piece swimsuit with light wash floral jean shorts. They were both in flip flops. But that day I couldn't keep my eyes off her. After half a year of being best friends with her it was all of the sudden different.

"Hey, you guys come on in." They followed me to the pool, Where Adam and Ian where wrestling in the pool.

Loren smiled as she shed her shorts and shirt to show off a red bikini with no straps. Ian wolf whistled and Mel cheered making her turn a dark red as she got her hair out of the bun. My eyes were glued to her body as she jumped into the deep end yelling "CANNON BALL!" submerging under water to hide her blush. "AH, IT"S COLD!" She shrieked.

Mel escaped her shorts as well making Adam get all week in the knees giving Ian the importunity to jump on him and practically drown him till Loren stopped Ian. Mel slowly walked in step by step shivering each step. I jumped in jumping on Ian. Loren shrieked again as I splashed her. I started laughing as she pout and then dove under water. Ian left 2 hours later after burgers and fries. Mel and Adam left after a video game tournament after lunch. Loren stayed for another round at the pool. She came out of the water and combing her wet hair down. I sat at the edge of the pool with my feet in the water. She smiled and I smiled back the smiles didn't fade.

"Help me up." She reached her hand out I gripped it and she pulled me in. She giggled like a little girl and I swam up behind her pulling her under the water. The way she smiled made my heart beat outside of my chest.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

That's when I realized I liked a week later My life changed forever I met Jake my manager and I became EDDIE DURAN the super star I miss those days. It's been 4 years so she should be a senior by now. I feel like I've been excited to see her since I broke up with,... Chloe.

"Eduardo!" I looked back the one and only Jake Madson the man that changed my life forever.

"Hey What's up?"

"We are landing soon."

"Ah LA, Home Sweet Home"

"That's right tour is over and you got to get back to writing man"

I rolled my eyes "Jake"

"What? We want to get your second album out as fast as possible keep the buzz going"

"Jake I'm taking time off and I'm not asking" I said looking in his eyes.

He put his hands up "I'm all for time off as long as you work on some songs"

"Unbelievable." I huffed turning back waiting for the plane to land. When I did there were a bunch of fans waiting I forced a smile and signed a couple I herd my name a thousand times but I herd one girls voice it wasn't as eager as if she said it every day. I had to look up. It was...Loren


	3. How Long Has It Been?

**I REALLY TRULY appreciate all the support and to be honest I wanted to post this tomorrow to give me more time on ch4 so if it's late I apologize I wanted to do 1 every other day but I wouldn't quote me on that some days I may put up more than one chapter very shaky on that. So THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for all the love I would like to introduce *Drum roll* Chapter 3 a little earlier than expected. R&R! and please please please if you are confused with any little thing ask away I love to listen to you guys and if you want me to read a fanfic I'd like to think I'm always open to that type of thing :)**

She smiled at me nonchalantly I smiled dropping the pen I had in my hand hugging her the security let her out from behind the rope I picked her up in another hug she giggled almost exactly like that night, "It's good to see you too" She said with a smile.

I put her down, "What has it been 4 years?"

"Just about, yeah. So are we celebrating with another pool party tomorrow?"

"Why tomorrow? Why not tonight?"

She laughed and pointed over her shoulder to the crowd "You kind of have a concert at the Avalon"

"Right. Right" I said turning red making Jake shake his head. Loren walked up to Jake giving him a hug he wasn't expecting making his eyes bug out a bit. I smiled at the sight of Loren. It made me feel like she missed me as much as I missed her. I turned back at the fans signing autographs and taking pictures. I offered Loren a ride in the escalate but she said Mel was waiting for her in the parking lot. "So you wanna meet later maybe at Papa Max's place"

"Yeah sure I would love to" She hugged me goodbye followed by a kiss on the cheek.

It sent chills down my spin "I think I still have feelings for Loren after 4 years that has to mean something right?" I asked Jake in the escalate. "I don't know you just broke up with Chloe" He said with a shrug

My jaw tightened at her name "Yeah but Loren is NOTHING like Chloe." I paused and thought out loud "She's nice, and polite, sometimes a bit naive, Her eye's are the biggest brown eyes I've ever seen, She loves to help people even ones she doesn't exactly care for. Or at least that's how I remember her"

"Yeah you haven't hung out with her for 4 years you don't know if she's changed. Or if she has a boyfriend."

I didn't even think of that maybe she is dating someone. I can exactly ask Mel without her telling Loren I like her. And Ian left a year after I left so He probably doesn't keep in touch he barley even keeps in touch with me. "Hmm, I should call up Ian" I thought out loud. What about Adam he would know but I don't have his number.

"Eddie, you okay seem a little lost in thought"

"Yeah I'm fine" I said looking up at Jake then at my phone I looked and saw Ian's number I called waiting for a sign that he picked up. the ringing stopped "How are you bud?"

"Ed?" he said confused.

There was a hard rock music playing in the back "Hey, Where are you?"

"Um Vegas and there are these amazing to girls" he slurred his words a bit showing he was totally buzzed because he doesn't start slurring until his 6th maybe 7th drink.

"Great bud" I cut him off "Do you think you can fly up to LA by tomorrow I'm having an 'I'm Finally Fuckin Home' party"

"Sure, Sure mate it would be great to see you"

"Cool, now go to where ever your sleeping drink some water and take a nap" I said slow enough for his drunk mind to understand.

"Yes sir" He said his accent thick with a laugh.

"Okay see you"

"Bye"

I looked back at Jake who didn't take his eyes off his tablet the hole time.

"If I didn't know you have a back up tablet I would smash that thing"

Jake looked up "What?" He said in defensive tone.

"Hey Jake"

"Yeah, whats up?"

"Since your my manager you have to do what I say right?" I said raising my eyebrow

He laughed "Along those lines, yes, to a point of course."

"Of course." I said nodding my head

"Well what is your request?" He asked curious

"Once I get dropped of you MUST go home and spend time with Tracy"

Jake laughed again "Okay, okay I will"

"Swear?"

"I solemnly swear to spend time with my wife"

I smiled and clapped loudly I added a cheer "Whoooooooo Yeah Go Jake!"

"Yeah, yeah, that's enough" He said with a smile moving his tablet and phone -in the other hand- up and down signalling me to calm down.

"Okay, We're here go see that beautiful wife of yours" I said shaking his hand that turned into a manly hug.

"Alright, say hi to pops for me"

"Will do" I said getting out of the black escalate.

I walked into pop's club nodding at Grace as she was dealing with some drunk guy almost crying she nodded back. I walked up to his apartment "Hey Pops!"


	4. Advice From Loved Ones

**Hey LADIES and GERMS, Eddie will be singing in the next chapter if you know a song he should sing not necessarily a confession song but something cute like an 'I have a crush on you' song so what songs do you think Eddie could sing/write?**

* * *

_**EDDIE's POV**_

"Hey Eddie,Welcome back!" He said running up and Hugging me with a death grip he pat my back and i did the same.

"Did you miss me?" I said sarcastically with a laugh.

"Well..." his word carried to long.

I cut him off "Dad I want to talk to you about something."

"Spill" he said as we both sat down

"Do you remember Loren, Tate?"

"Of course how is she. I haven't herd anything from her in a couple years."

"She's doing good, I think"

"Eddie? What are you talking about."

"I don't, I don't know? I don't know? I think I want to reconnect with her."

"Eddie, what type of reconnect?"

"Pop"

"Eddie your not 18 and in high school anymore but she is."

"So you and mom were a couple years apart"

"Yeah a couple 2 not 4 Eddie you can hurt her without knowing it."

"Wait wait wait I've barley said 3 dozen words to her I think we should have this conversation later"

"I agree" Max stood up and I followed

"Oh and we're having a pool party at the pool house tomorrow"

"Okay sure who's coming" I stayed silent looking anywhere but his eyes "Eddie" he nagged.

I smiled "What?" I nagged back "Ian's coming too so it's okay"

"Is it?"

"Bye Pops"

"Bye"

* * *

_**LOREN's POV**_

I drove back with Mel she shrieked speaking her normal dirty gibberish, after I told her word for word what happened with Eddie."He wants to..."

"Na na na Mel, enough!"

"But-ugh-Lo-FINE!"

I smiled triumphantly "Plus It's just a pool party"

"Just a pool party? Just-a? Lo he probably just wants to see you in your swimsuit"

"Technically I'm the one who said 'pool' party" I said trying to defend Eddie

"Ooh Loooooooo" She moved her shoulder in a flirty manner and I just rolled my eyes not fighting with her it takes more energy than necessary. I watched what felt like the world passing by out the window which was really Mel driving at her own speed until we got to my house. But I still had the smile that Eddie forced on my face.

* * *

**Sorry It was so short :( but it would mean the world if you could review and recommend a song.**


	5. Phone Calls & Songs

**Thank you Evelyn3 for the song selection I've loved this song for a long time and It's been a while since I herd it so thanks.**

Mel drove me home and Eddie called thankfully AFTER Mel left. I sat at my desk on my computer an empty word document from me trying to write.

"Miss me that much?" I asked sarcastically

He laughed that special laugh that made me and any other girl in the universe smile no matter what "Yes, of course" he said with just as much sarcasm,

"Good." I said simply leaving space between my next sentence "So what's up?"

"That's what I wanted to ask you" He said with a smile, so loud, I could hear it through the phone.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked curious.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mmh" I hummed. "So what is a rock star like yourself doing this late at night?"

"What are you talking about it's only 8:10"

I pulled the phone away from my face to check the time "Oh then I better get to sleep It's past my bed time"

Eddie laughed again "Yeah don't want to be late for school"

"Ugh" I said disgusted "Don't remind me"

"So how is, West Valley Charter?"

"The same more or less."

"When do you leave school?"

"Hmm normally around 2:00 but tomorrow is an early release so noon"

"Great!" Eddie said a little too excited

"What's going on in that pretty rock star head of yours"

Eddie chuckled and started again with a high voice mocking a little girl "You think I'm pretty?"

I laughed so hard it hurt my stomach "Haha, no" I said sarcasm dripping from my lips.

"Well I was thinking you could come by my place I want to pass something by you"

"What?" I said curious "A song!" I said a little too happily scolding myself for showing so much emotion.

He chuckled almost silently "Yes"

"Oh give me a sneak peek!"

"No it's a surprise"

"Then i won't go." I said nonchalantly

"Fine." He breathed out

"I was kidding but go go go"

He breathed an airy laugh "Okay" he said almost nervous was the EDDIE DURAN nervous and what was shocking was that he was nervous with ME I've known him since he was 18 maybe he was just a little shaky about the song yeah that's probably it."Okay" He said again clearing his throat I herd him moving me or the phone at least probably to the piano."Your on speaker" he said still a bit hesitant. I closed my laptop and sat on my bed Indian style hugging a pillow to my chest and my phone to my melody came clearly through the phone I smiled at the sound of the piano much better than my keyboard.

_"I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time_  
_Deep inside_  
_It was a rush_  
_What a rush"_He stopped playing I mentally frowned

"That was really good keep going!"

_"Ha, thanks, yeah..._  
_Cause the possibility_  
_That you would ever feel the same way_  
_About me_  
_It's just too much_  
_Just too much_  
_Why do I keep running from the truth?_  
_All I ever think about is you_  
_You got me hypnotized_  
_So mesmerized_

_And I've just got to know..."_

He stopped again I was about to incurage him for some more. But was partially speechless In my immature teen mind I thought the song was about me I shook off the thought and I herd Eddie through the phone."Loren? Lo? Was it that bad?"

I coughed forcing something of my voice "Eddie that was beautiful" beautiful... that word went through my mind it wasn't only beautiful but mind blowing, extraordinary, amazing, astonishing, astounding, wonderful, marvelous, handsome, lovely, nice, plentiful, precious, remarkable and just, beautiful.

"Really?"

"Yes. yeah, it was amazing" I said sincerely.

"That means a lot Loren."

I smiled at how my name rolled of his tongue "I can't wait to hear the rest tomorrow"

"Okay"

"Okay"

"Bye Loren"

"Bye. Eddie." I said biting my lip. Whoa whoa whoa what the hell is going on. I guy I've had a crush on since I was freshman sings me a love song, leaving me with butterflies leaving me biting my lip to stop the giggle escaping my lips WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON! The line fell through as Eddie hung up the smile still on my bit lips the giggle finally escaped my lips as I opened my my mouth throwing my head in to my pillows now too wired to sleep.


	6. Mornings

I woke up after a terrible night every time I tried to sleep the thought of Eddie popped in my head then I started doubting his feelings then his song. oh his song, I hummed it as silent as possible trying not to wake Mom. I did get around an hour of sleep and I had the best dream...

* * *

**FLASHBACK/DREAMLAND**

It was dark but not in a scary way I felt calm. I turned around and saw lights as if up on Mulholland. I've never actually been up there but I've seen enough postcards to mesmerize the view. It was beautiful I heard someone clear their throat. At first I thought was this was another depressing nightmare about Trent, but to my pleasant surprise it was Eddie. He hugged my abdomen from behind resting his chin on my shoulder. I smiled hugging his arms wrapped around my torso.

"Hey you" he said nonchalantly

"Hey" I said enjoying the sent that _is_ Eddie, expensive soap and soft cologne.

Eddie started Kissing my neck as I held in a giggle. "I missed you" Eddie said between kisses.

"Hmmm" I hummed agreeing some more kisses were exchanged but before it got too heated I woke up.

**END FLASHBACK/DREAMLAND**

* * *

I got up splashed cold water in my face and got ready for school. I looked at the clock by my bed as I head for the closet it was only 6:39, so I took my time picking out clothes. I didn't want to have to change for Eddie so I dressed nicely (but not too nice) I wore black skinny jeans and grey suede boots with a grey shirt with a stressed 'Marie' from the 'Aristocats' that said in pink cursive letters 'Because I'm A Lady' Trent got it for my mom on their honeymoon to Disney. The Aristocats has been my favorite animated movie since. In fact I know the song 'Scales and Arpeggios' by memory. Anyway I got my book bag,and enjoyed a breakfast my mom made; scrambled eggs, bacon, and fruit salad. I looked at my phone it's now 6:48 **(school starts at 7:00)** I walked out the door to see Mel about to knock. I laughed, then we rode in her car to school. Today is early release so Mel and I normally hung out at the café which was actually Mel hanging out and me working a shift but I had Jenny cover my shift; now I have to tell Mel I was ditching her.

* * *

"What? You better be making out with Eddie Duran if you're ditching me." I blushed as she said his name my dream popping in my thoughts.

"LOREN GRACE TATE! You are going to see Eddie Duran aren't you?" I didn't answer just smiled Mel giggled childishly as we got to school we both had smiles on our face.

"What's up Dumb and Dumbest" Of course it's Adriana, the pain of my existence.

"Dumber, it's Dumb and Dumber" I corrected

Adriana went pail in embarrassment. "What'evs" she said trying not to care.

Phil came by wrapping an arm around Adriana's waist and Mel got angry dragging me away. "Bye 'AID'!" Mel said batting her eyes and waving goodbye.

I left without another word or protest. The rest of the day went by without any drama. The next thing I know it's 11:56 **(She's leaving at noon)**. I packed up my bag and walked out two classes down waiting for Mel assuming she was my ride. We walked out and everyone gathered around a slick black car there was a chauffeur holding a sign that said 'LOREN TATE'.

Mel and I exchanged looks "Eddie Duran sent a car for you?"

"I don't know if it was Eddie" I said rationally knowing it was Eddie.

"Who else would send you a car?"

"I don't know? Let's find out." I said walking upto and into the car. I nodded to the chauffeur politely and realized I was being driven into, Hollywood!

* * *

**Hope you guys & gals liked it! Please Review below I love to hear from you! I might be late with another chapter :( sorry writers block is a b*tch**


	7. Hey You!

**So again I don't own Crush By David Archuleta or Hollywood Heights for that matter R&R if you like it! It's a bit long so enjoy! 3-Grace**

* * *

I was dropped off at a tall building were the chauffer told me to give my name at the front and I did so.

* * *

"Hello? Miss..." He said waiting for a name.

"Loren Tate" I said with a polite smile fixing my purse on my shoulder.

"Oh, Hello Miss Tate. Mr. Duran has been expecting you." I blushed and nodded to the doorman as I walked into the elevator after the doorman opened it with a swipe key card.

"Thank you..." I said waiting for a name as he did for me.

He smiled "Jeffery."

"Thank you Jeffery" I said as the doors closed in unison. The doors followed the opposite action as the elevator opened at a short hallway showing one door. I knocked and Eddie answered with a smile that made my knees weak.

"Hey you."

"Hey" I smiled at the memory of my dream, I looked at my feet then back at Eddie as he cleared his throat; moving out of the way to let me in. "I've been really excided to hear the rest of that song" I said with a smile staring at his leather chair and running a finger along it's hem.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah" I said above a whisper my eyes meeting Eddies. He had a smile on his face as he sat at the piano. I was speechless as I ran my hand down the classic, black, grand piano. "It-It's beautiful..." I managed to stutter.

"Yeah, It's the first thing I bought when I-" He stopped mid sentence

I looked down trying to hide my sadeness with the piano "It's okay, you can say it; when you left."

"I was going to say when I started making money" he said scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh" I said a bit embarrassed "Yeah" I laughed humorlessly. "I'm sorry did I make this awkward" I apologized

"No,no,no it's okay." He paused then cocked his head to the side "I'm being a horrible host. Would you like something to eat? drink?"

"Do you have Tea?"

"Ha, no I gave up on tea after I couldn't find the one your mom made"

I laughed at the memory. We used to drink tea at midnight just talking. But that was before he was 'EDDIE DURAN'

* * *

_**EDDIE'S POV**_

Loren looked happy in thought as I thought the same, of the nights we wouldn't sleep just talk over hot mugs of tea. I smiled at her until she looked back a little less happy.

"So I don't have 'Nora Tate Tea' but I have my dad's honey milk concoction." I said as more good memories rushed in my head

"Mmmh that sounds great" There was a small pause "How is Papa Max?"

"After all these years the same but I bet you've visited him once or twice" I said looking back as I headed to the kitchen to make the hot beverage.

"You would think but the last time I saw him was like three seconds at the MK opening" She smiled sadly

"You were there?"

"Well he invited my mom but she had a cold so she sent me to give her best"

"Oh well I was there I could've kept you company. I can imagine you were board"

"Ha yeah I spoke to max for a short bit till he was pulled away for an emergency" she said the last part sarcastically. "And I would've talked to you but you seemed busy with" she stoped and I thought of that day.

"Chloe" I sighed shamfully

"No, I was going to say cameras" by this time she followed me to the kitchen.

I passed a mug to Loren Her big brown eyes looked at me for wha could have been either 3 seconds or an eternity I couldn't tell. She is beautiful; she smiled and took the mug.

"Any good?" I asked my face cringing a bit.

"Mmmh, It's no 'Papa Max Honey Milk' but it'll do." she said sarcastically.

I laughed "Right, well do you wanna hear the song or..." I let 'or' hang a while trying to tempt her.

She nodded with a smile hiding behind her mug. She looked beautiful I feel so guilty leaving her for all these years.

I sat at the piano and she sat on the couch hugging a pillow to her chest with her mug at her lips.

**_"I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside  
It was a rush  
What a rush_**

_**'Cause the possibility**_  
_**That you would ever feel the same way**_  
_**About me**_  
_**It's just too much**_  
_**Just too much**_

_**Why do I keep running from the truth?**_  
_**All I ever think about is you**_  
_**You've got me hypnotized, so mesmerized**_  
_**And I just got to know"**_

I looked back and saw her mesmerized by her cup of honey milk but I could tell she was listening how she smiled so turned again to the keys continuing.

_**"Do you ever think**_  
_**When you're all alone**_  
_**All that we could be**_  
_**Where this thing could go?**_  
_**Am I crazy or falling in love?**_  
_**Is it real or just another crush?**_

_**Do you catch a breath**_  
_**When I look at you?**_  
_**Are you holding back**_  
_**Like the way you do?**_  
_**'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away**_  
_**But I know this crush ain't going away**_  
_**Going away**_

_**Has it ever crossed your mind**_  
_**When we're hangin', spendin' time**_  
_**Girl, are we just friends?**_  
_**Is there more?**_  
_**Is there more?**_

_**See, it's a chance we've gotta take**_  
_**'Cause I believe**_  
_**That we can make this into**_  
_**Something that will last**_  
_**Last forever**_  
_**Forever**_

_**Do you ever think when you're all alone**_  
_**All that we could be, where this thing could go?**_  
_**Am I crazy or falling in love?**_  
_**Is it real or just another crush?"**_

'What is she thinking' That's all I thought until I closed my eyes and meant every word I would sing.

_**"Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**_  
_**Are you holding back, like the way you do?**_  
_**'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away**_  
_**But I know this crush ain't going away**_  
_**Going away**_

_**Why do I keep running from the truth?**_  
_**All I ever think about is you**_  
_**You've got my hypnotized so mesmerized**_  
_**And I just got to know**_

_**Do you ever think (ever think) when you're all alone**_  
_**All that we could be, where this thing could go?**_  
_**Am I crazy or falling in love?**_  
_**Is it real or just another crush?**_

_**Do you catch a breath when I look at you?**_  
_**Are you holding back, like the way you do?**_  
_**'Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away**_  
_**But I know this crush ain't goin' away**_  
_**Goin' away**_  
_**Goin' away**_  
_**Goin' away"**_

Loren clapped when she put down her mug. I smiled at her reaction."That was great Eddie" She said picking up her mug and joining me on the piano bench. She looked lost in thought again. She looked up at me and smiled.


	8. Lunch, Paperazzi, & Kisses?

_**I don't own Piano Man it belongs to Billy Joel one of my favorite songs but for Leddie purposes If you want to hear it look it up in the styling of Colton Dixon best cover in my oppinion. It's a bit long So ENJOY! 3-Grace**_

* * *

_**EDDIE'S POV**_

After a few seconds of silence Loren spoke her lips caught my attention for a quarter of a second, it took all my strength not to stare because I know myself well enough to know I will end up Kissing her and...

"Remember when you taught me how to play 'Piano Man'?" She said Interupting my thoughts. Her fingers finding the keys.

"By Billy Joel _**[They sing it in the styling of Colton Dixon]**_ how could I forget?" I lamely responded

"And how you single handedly taught me piano **and** guitar." She said making weak eye contact.

"I'm pretty sure I used both hands." She laughed, that laugh that no other girl can manage she is just so adorable.

"Yeah, I was a handful wasn't I" She said her nose cringing cutely.

"No, no, no, You were a natural" I said putting up my hands defensively.

"Thanks" she scoffed, getting up and walking to the kitchen putting away her mug then coming back. The entire time the sound of her footsteps from her grey boots filling my house. She sat down at the piano bench and her fingers roamed in the melody of Piano Man. She hummed along and I added lyrics

**_"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday_** **_The regular crowd shuffles in"_**

She continued with a smile

_**"There's an old man sitting next to me Makin' love to his tonic and gin"**_

We now sing in unison creating the perfect harmony

_**"He says, Son can you play me a memory **_ _**I'm not really sure how it goes **_

_**But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete **_

_**When I wore a younger man's clothes**_**"**

I looked at Loren, she looked happy. The absence of my voice made her look at me.

**_"La de de da de de da La da de de da da dum"_**

She sang by herself the beautiful tone of her voice filling my house. She stopped when I didn't follow "You okay?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah" I said trying not to worry her, shrugging it off. But to be completely honest I'm wondering how she feels about me normally I would kiss the girl see how she reacts but Loren. Loren Tate is different. I can't just kiss her what if she freaks out or worst she doesn't feel the same way. I wouldn't be able to take that risk. If I had to pretend to only think of Loren as a friend then so be it. I will not lose Loren again.

* * *

LOREN'S POV

Eddie has been acting a bit weird this entire time. His Voice caught me off gaurd "You hungry? We can go catch a bite."

"Yeah I'm a little hungry." I said with a smile.

"Where do you want go?"

"I work at this small cafe that has really good burgers"

"Oh Aroma" He laughed "Yeah I remember that place. Plus, I can go for a burger, Like a _real_ burger" He said putting enficis on 'REAL' I smiled and a giggle escaped my mouth.

I was discusted with myself I disliked my laugh but d_ispized_ my giggle it was girly and stupid; But Eddie, He always liked my giggle so he smiled and lead me out the door his palm touching the bottom of my back. I mentally smiled as his warm touch sent chills up and down my spine.

* * *

We got to Aroma the cafe and I ordered food for us Eddie had a turkey burger, fries, and a chocolate shake. And I got pastrami sandwitch, and a chocolate shake.

"Mmh" Eddie moaned as he sipped his shake. I held in the laugh for a couple seconds before laughing really hard making Eddie follow and laugh.

I slowly stopped laughing leaving a smile on my face Eddie Swollowed his burger in 5 minutes and I took a little while longer but Eddie didn't mind as he made me laugh so hard I had to hold down my food. We got up and left when suddenly everything turned white I stopped and blinked a couple times. Eddie put his hand on my back again but this time I didn't get the same chills they weren't as warm this time it felt rushed and posesive.

It took me minutes to realize it was paperazzi. Eddie rushed us into his car being as polite as possible. After all the mean things the paperazzi said and shouted and the sound of the cameras were finally shut out when both doors closed.

Eddie laughed dryly "Sorry about that." He said scratching the back of his neck.

"It's not your fault" I said looking into my lap with a smile

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just-I-I'm fine."

He looked at me seriously "Lo?"

I stayed silent looking for words he repeated himself "Lo?"

"Eddie, That doesn't exactly happen every day forgive me for being a bit shocked" I acedentily snapped.

"I'm sorry Lo."

"No, I'm sorry" I said more calmly looking up to Eddie who to my suprise was already driving. "I just-"

"I get it Lo, your not used to it. Your intitled to have a moment to think"

I smiled "Thanks"

We got back to his house and walked in Jeffery smiled and we smiled back it was a quick exchange. Once the elevator doors closed I rapped my arms around him bearing my head in Eddie's shoulder blade. His arms wrapped around me "Eddie, I'm sorry, I've missed you"

He breathed a bit shocked "I've missed you too"

I looked Eddie in the eye and whispered again "I'm sorry"

I noticed our closeness when the elevator opened and there was a _ding_. Eddie's eyes darted toward my lips but I wasn't ready. I let go of Eddie he looked at me again as I turned to ask him to open the door when I saw the hurt in his eyes. I felt terrible but this isn't right. Not here and _definetly_ NOT NOW!


	9. Feelings Back When

_**Sorry if I'm late I've been doing a crapy job at remebering when to post I LOVE to hear from you guys and gals. So I hope you enjoy! R&R**_

* * *

_**EDDIE'S POV**_

I didn't understand. I was so close; why did she let go? why did the elevator have to open? I rather the elevator get stuck leave us there forever or a couple hours at least. What if the elevator didn't open? Would we kiss? Would she still pull away? All of this was running through my head when Loren turned to look at me with her beautiful, big, brown eyes that made me melt on the inside. They were screaming "I'm sorry" I cleared my throught walking out of the elevator. She can't see me like this. I walked to the door to open it. Loren forced a shy smile; I returned the favor when somthing hit me like a ton of bricks. WHAT IS SHE SORRY FOR?

I looked at Loren and as embarrassed I was I spoke "Loren."

"Yeah" She breathed out fixing her hair.

"What you said?"

"When?" She said obviously scared of the answer.

"Right now in the elevator." She was silent so I continued "What could you possibly be sorry for?"

"Eddie, I just..."

"Lo?"

"Eddie I think I should go it's getting late and you have a concert at the Avalon."

"Loren" I said gripping her by her arms and holding her still. Of course she looked down avoiding contact. GAH she is so stuborn if only I didn't feel what I feel for her; but that's thew fact at hand I do feel for her I like her a lot maybe possibly_ love_.

* * *

**_LOREN'S POV_**

I couldn't look at him whenever I look into his brown eyes I can't keep my mouth shut. I didn't, don't believe he could hurt me but his grip it-it felt strong maybe caring, but I didn't care Eddie took one hand from my arm and lifted my chin with it.

I looked down again he whispered my name this time not as harsh "Loren."

"Eddie, I should go I have to get ready" I said trying to walk away. He stopped me again moving his hand from my chin to my cheek. I tensed up practicly frooze Eddie hesitated but didn't stop. Was he going to kiss me? No, no he couldn't; It's not possible Eddie is just being his kind hearted self.

His words were soft and quite "You did nothing wrong you shouldn't be sorry"

I gave up. I walked out of Eddie's hands and sat on his couch. "Eddie, When you were a senior and I was a freshman" I laughed dryly running my hand thru my hair "I had a crush on you"

Eddie followed me sitting on the couch staying silent. I spoke again "I was heartbroken when you left and even more when you stopped calling" I took breaths every now and then to keep tears from coming down. Even though it's inevidable since my eyes had start to water.

"Me being my ration self thought you had more important things to do, But my little freshman self wanted you to feel the same way"

Eddie scooted closer grabbing my hand from my lap and gave it a squeeze. "Loren I shouldn't have left you like that"

I laughed again just as humorless as before "I'm talking like we were a couple I bet in your eyes I was just a freshman that would interlope on your saturdays"

Eddie shook his head "Loren I liked you a lot" A part of me smiled but the rest was disapointed when he said "LIKED" as in past tense as in NOT ANYMORE!

"Really?" I said looking at Eddie. Poor Eddie he is probably so confused because all of this started when I met him at in West Valley Charter 4 years ago and was all recovered at the airport yesterday.

"Yes, I just-I felt you would only think of me as a friend" Eddie said apologeticly. He then leaned in and before I could stop myself I was too! Was this the moment I've been waiting for? Is this really happening? _AM I GOING TO KISS EDDIE DURAN?_

**_"4, 3, 2, 1,  
_****_Earth below us  
_****_Drifting, Falling  
_****_Floating waightless  
_****_Calling, Home!"_****_  
_**

I jumped at my ringtone**_ [Major Tom by: Shiny Toy Guns] _**and bit my lip closing my eyes in embarasment. Eddie didn't look too happy. I shifted my weight to get my phone from my back pocket it was my mom I looked at Eddie and spoke "Told you I should get going" I got up grabbed my bag that I dropped on his couch on my way in. Eddie walked to the door and opened it. I smiled and he responded with a hug. My smile grew wider I hugged back feeling a lot better about the awkward tention that _was_ between us. "Bye"

"Bye" He said letting go "Loren"

I looked at him in an 'are you serious' face and responded "Eddie, I'll see you at the concert"

"You're going?"

"Yeah front row" I said getting the tickets out of my bag

"Wait!" he said running to his room He brought out back stage passes 2 of them. "Here"

"Thank you" I said with a sweet smile

"I'll see you at the concert?"

"Yeah, see you" I said walking out. He waited for the elevator to close before I heard his door close. I drove home and realized I never answered my mom! I walked in the door and saw her knocked out on the couch. I smiled because (1) I didn't have to explain myself (2) I had an amazing/confusing day and (3) My mom looked beautiful sleeping like she diserved a good night's rest. I got a blanket and placed it on top of her. I kissed her forehead and walked to my room. I have to get ready for the concert. Better call Mel.


	10. Can You Feel It?

**This was partially written on my phone so excuses any grammar errors -STUPID AUTOCORRECT - Sorry if I'm late hit Writers Block which sucks to no end. If you want to here about my problems I wont stop you if not R&R and enjoy~**

**SHORT AUTHORS NOTE: So I have very cute Leddie moments and ideas but still have to link them together. Since I set some events in my previous chapters: Eddie's concert at the Avalon & the pool party. I am occupied with those **_*SPOILER* The Concert starts is in this chapter*SPOILER*_** So while I've been occupied with that my mind wanders into future,past,characters,hellos,goodbyes and everything/anything except what I need to write. I am not too proud of this chapter while it is longer it isn't my best writing. So I still hope you enjoy. I thank you for reading about my writers block and taking your time to R&R. As I say once more ENJOY!**

* * *

_**LOREN'S POV**_

I called Mel and she came running. Well I assume she came in a car but... you know what I mean. Mel had her dress in hand; It's a yellow dress that fit her body perfectly and she added yellow wedges. Mel didn't look at her dress once she was focused on dressing me up. She picked out a deep purple dress it reached above my knee. It flowed perfectly from my abdomen, down. It is strapless with a sweetheart neck line. I loved the dress I wore it once for a wedding and I've been dieing to wear it since. And Mel took Black stilettos from my mom's closet.** I** added a black leather jacket as Mel refused she said I should show off my shoulders but I just looked at her like she was crazy - which she was - but she convinced me to leave it. My mom cried when she saw me with all the 'My baby's grown up' gibberish I just smiled and hugged her. When my mom went to go get the camera I looked at Mel surprised.

"What?" She said noticing my face.

"I forgot!"

"What? What did you forget?"

I grabbed my bag from earlier today and pulled out two back stage passes.

Mel shrieked and started screaming "Ahhhhhhhhhh! Where did you get those?!"

"Oh I know a guy" I said nonchalantly spinning the passes and there lanyards in a circle. I gave one to Mel and she accepted it like it was gold. She placed it around her neck and I did the same.

"Oh you mean your _BOYFRIEND_!"

"We are not dating"

"Yet" Melissa murmured before my mom came back with the camera.

"What is all the screaming?"

"Oh Eddie Duran just gave your daughter two backstage passes" Melissa said before I elbowed her arm.

"Oh that is great! Tell Eddie to tell his dad I want to catch up."

"Mom you know Max will probably be there"

"Okay, Bye Nora" Mel said dragging my out the door

"Bye mom" I said trying not to trip on my mom's stilettos.

We got to the concert and Mel being her confident self walked right in showing off her back stage pass. And I followed her apologizing to anyone she might offend. Mel strut her way back stage until she stopped in front of Eddie's dressing room. She knocked with what ever energy that was left.

"Who is it?"

"Eddie's best childhood friends."

Eddie opened the door. And smiled he hugged Mel then when he came to hug me, he froze looking me up and down.

"You look great" He managed

Mel cleared her throat making Eddie turn red "You both look beautiful"

"Why thank you" Mel said in her cocky voice.

Eddie smiled "Well you guys can hang out here, I have to be dragged around doing stuff" he said before Jake came and smiled.

"Nice to see you again Loren and... It's nice to meet you"

"Mel, Loren and Eddie's fashion savvy best friend" She said stretching out her hand toward Jake.

He raised an eyebrow curiously "Nice to meet you"

* * *

_**EDDIE'S POV**_

Loren, looked... very... Um, Beautiful. That word doesn't cover how perfect she looks she isn't only beautiful but mind-blowing, extraordinary, amazing, astonishing, astounding, wonderful, marvelous, lovely, nice, plentiful, precious, remarkable and just-just, beautiful.

I was dragged all back stage by Jake and was probably Sweating before I even started the concert. I got back to my dressing room and Loren and Mel were there with Pop. Loren was hugging Pops and he rocked her back and forth like a long lost daughter. Well one day she could be his daughter if you know we... I shook the thoughts out of my head We aren't even dating. You can't think like that about your friend. Pops hugged Mel and next thing I know I was standing with them.

"Hey Eddie" Dad said patting my back.

I made eye contact with Loren and her caramel eyes melted me. "Hey you guys enjoying yourselves?" I said finally looking at Mel too.

"Um yeah" Mel said eyeing Loren then me.

The lights blinked I smiled "That's my cue"

"I guess we should get to our seats" Loren said walking to Papa Max. "It was great seeing you Max" Dad gave her another long hug. She looked at me as she spoke to Dad again "I don't know if your son told you but he promised a pool party at your place" Loren said looking at Pops again.

Pops nodded and grabbed my shoulder "Yes, He has informed me" Max said with a smile. The lights blinked again.

Mel spoke "Well I guess we should get going. We'll see you on the ice rock star" I smiled at them as they walked off. Loren came scurrying back running in small steps because of her heals. She hugged me We were about the same size also because of her heals. She spoke to my back "Break a leg"

In my opinion the hug should have lasted longer. But also in my opinion Loren and I should already be dating. She scurried back to Mel then walked into the seats that were actually really close to the stage, front row.

I started the Concert with 'Kick it up' When each song was over my eyes flew to Loren. She cheered my name making me blush a bit. Not that anyone could tell from stage. I'm finishing the concert with 'Something In The Air'

**_Breathe it in, can you feel it in your soul?_**  
**_Under your skin, just let it take control_**

**_Tonight is gonna be our night_**  
**_The beating rhythm, feel the energy inside_**  
**_I know your body wants to explode_**  
**_Your feet just wanna go_**  
**_We're gonna feel alive_**  
**_There's something in the air, yeah!_**  
**_Yeah we're gonna have a good time_**  
**_There's something in the air, yeah!_**  
**_Yeah we're gonna have a good time_**  
**_Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh_**  
**_Whoa oh whoa oh, whoa oh whoa oh_**

**_It's all around_**  
**_Go on let your mind escape_**  
**_So free it out_**  
**_There's nothing in our way_**

**_Tonight is gonna be our night_**  
**_The beating rhythm, feel the energy inside_**  
**_I know your body wants to explode_**  
**_Your feet just wanna go_**  
**_We're gonna feel alive_**  
**_There's something in the air, yeah!_**  
**_Yeah we're gonna have a good time_**  
**_Yeah we're gonna have a good time_**

**_Whoa oh whoa oh_**  
**_Whoa oh whoa oh_**  
**_Whoa oh whoa oh_**  
**_Whoa oh whoa oh_**

**_Can you feel it?_**

I looked down at the crown and passed my hand near their's then I got to Loren I grabbed her hand and didn't want to let it go

**_Can you feel it?_**  
**_Can you feel it?  
Can you feel it?_**

...


	11. Pool Fun

_**HAPPY EASTER! Guys and Gals this chapter is not very action filled but personally I liked were I went with the pool party scene. Oh La La! no nothing sexual :( not yet at least. So hope you all had a Wonderful EASTER. I did and got inspired to write I WANT to say there will be another chapter very soon. But you never know. ?_? R&R ENJOY! And once again happy easter :)**_

* * *

LOREN'S POV

I woke up and the memory of last night made me smile. Eddie held my hand for what felt like forever. My mom opened my door with a smile. "Good morning"

"Hey mom"

"Breakfast is ready"

"Okay give me a second" I said as she walked out the door. I walked to my bathroom and brushed my teeth.

**_"He says 'Son can you play me a memory _**

**_I'm not really sure how it goes_**

**_But it's sad and it's sweet and _**

**_I knew it complete when I wore a younger man's clothes'_**

**_La de de da _****_de de da La de de da da dum"_**

My phone was ringing and by the ring tone I knew who it was... Eddie

I picked it up "Hello?"

"Hey It's Eddie"

"What's up?"

"Well today's the pool party and I was wondering..."

"Oh My God! I totally forgot! I'm on my way" Eddie started laughing "What?" I asked skepticly

"It's only 7:00. I was going to ask if you could bring chips and soda"

I chuckled a bit embarrassed "Yeah, sure, of course" there was a short silence "So who's coming?"

"Um Ian, Mel, and you. Why?"

"Oh just wondering. How has Ian been?"

"Um I don't know haven't seen him in like a year so."

"yeah, cool. Um I have to get going breakfast is screaming my name."

Eddie laughed again "Yeah don't let me keep you"

"I won't. Bye"

"Bye"

I walked to the kitchen and ate breakfast. Not too long after I got a text that said "Hey do you need help picking out a bathing suit?" from Mel.

I responded "No but come over we can carpool"

"KK" she quickly texted.

* * *

Mel came by and quickly approved of my bathing suit; It is a strapless nude colored bikini with one black trim on top. I quickly put on a loose sundress. Mel was in a red and white polka dot bikini and white shorts. We stopped by the market before we drove to Eddie's old house for chips and soda. This was the house where Max used to live before the MK club. They apparently kept the property so I guess it's the perfect party house. We knocked on the same door we have for half a year, a long time ago, Ian and Eddie opened the door.

I immaturely ran into Ian's arms "It's so good to see you!"

"You too love" He said in familiar accent with a chuckle. I could tell he was staring at Mel. I let go and Mel did the same. I hugged Eddie he seamed a little stiff but that's all.

I walked in the house and smiled "So many memories" I said just below a whisper but Eddie who was right behind me herd.

"I know" He breathed making me jump a little.

"Where's papa max?" Ian said as he and Mel walked with us to the pool. Everyone shed there clothes. The boys their shirts and Mel and I our cover-ups/shorts.

Mel pulled me close and whispered "Eddie is staring at you"

"He's a guy they do that to all girls"

"Ah, ah, ah" She said in disapproval, shaking her head, her hands on her hips.

"What?" I asked confused

"He is staring at _only_ you"

"Your funny" I said sarcastically walking to the deep side of the pool. I was about to dive when I was lifted off my feet. Eddie had me over his shoulder somehow and I pounded his bare back with my fists. "LET ME GO!" I yelled. I herd Mel and Ian laugh in the distance.

"Hold your breath" Eddie said reaching the edge of the pool. I did as was told and instead of Eddie dropping me in the water he jumped in with me still on his shoulder. He let go under water and I pounded on his bare - now wet - chest scolding him for doing that.

"Never again Duran! Do you hear me?"

Eddie chuckled making his chest move when I realized my hands were still on it - no longer in fists just laying there. Eddie noticed too his voice was lower and calmer but with the hand on his chest I felt his heart be a mile a minute. "Loud and clear"

I let go of his chest and stated walking through the water over exaggerating my hips moving seductively "Good"

Mel and Ian were setting up some music and food. Mel brought the chips and soda from the car. Mel shouted at Eddie "Duran! Don't stare!" Eddie turned red when I looked back at him making me smile.

Maybe he does like me, What am I saying I know he likes me we almost kissed twice now there's only one question left for answering.

_Am I Ready?..._

* * *

_**I Hope you liked it. I know I sound like a broken record but R&R PLEASE they mean sooooooooo much even if you didn't exactly like it. I like to know there**_** ARE**_** readers out there, and I hate to say it but the less reviews the less I want to write. So Again PLEASE x1000000 **_

**R&R if you think Loren Tate Is Ready! ?_?**


	12. Friend Ever Since

_**I told you guys and gals I would like to get back soon and to do so I had to write a short chapter. And just a quick reminder I don't own Hollywood Heights. And I do NOT own the flashback in this chapter. I got it word for word from Hollywood Heights episode 25 (because I wanted to give it some authenticity and be true to the characters). No copyright intended. The rest is of my writing so, please R&R and ENJOY!**_

* * *

We had a great time we played in the pool for an hour before Mel had enough. She threatened us we were going to turn into raisins. We then followed Mel inside and ordered Chinese while the girls took turns in one shower and Ian and I just dried off and put on a shirt. Loren came back in her cover up dress and Mel took a shirt from somewhere in this house and wore the shorts she came in. Mel had to go her mom was down her throat to get home. I offered to drive Loren home since Mel was her ride. When Ian fell asleep on the couch I thought this was my chance_ I am going to kiss Loren Tate_. I looked at Loren with a smile still in thought. She responded with a suspicious look, her eyebrows forming a line and her beautiful chocolate eyes looking through me.

"What are you looking at?" She said in a bittersweet voice breaking the some what silence thanks to Ian's snoring.

"I want to show you something" I said getting up and holding out a hand.

"What?"

And at that moment I said the cheesiest thing possible "Do you trust me?"

She laughed and grabbed my hand I helped her up. She smiled at me "I don't think I should."

"Too bad you do." We walked to my car and we were on our way up to our spot. That spot. The one spot we became friends at.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

There she was sitting on the mountain. MY mountain top. It's been mine ever since... as long as I can remember. There she was her brown hair flying in the wind, Whisking by her shoulder. It was 2 weeks after we first met. Mel got me and Ian to go to Loren's party. I walked closer to make sure it was her. Save myself from embarrassment if it wasn't.

It was her I chuckled "Loren?"

"Eddie? How did you know I would be here?"

"Um, I didn't. This is actually my spot that I come to when I need to think."

She didn't hesitate "This is my spot."

I will fight for my spot "Naw, This is my spot. I've been coming here forever."

She laughed making me smile "Well, I don't think it's big enough for the two of us." she said sounding a bit sarcastically.

"No, Yeah, Me neither." I said in agreement. "So, Uh, What to do? Well, Let's be adults about it. Um, Rock, Paper, Scissors?" I asked before laughing nicely.

She looked down playing with a piece grass in her hand. "Uh, I don't know if you want to do that. I've had a pretty lucky day."

I smiled now I was just flirting "I'll try my luck"

"Okay" She said putting out her hands.

"Ready?" I asked putting my hands out as well.

"Yeah" She said with a giggle.

"One, Two, Three, Shoot" I said as we moved our hands in unison.

"Ah!" She yelled happily "Scissors beats Paper!" She laughed leaning back.

"Enjoy." I said in defeat.

"I was kidding, I was kidding. We can share. But Um... Just stay on your own side, Okay? I don't want any trouble." She said this all with an award winning smile. Drawing a line in the dirt then looking back up. That day like I said we became friends. Talking about our interests, goals etc.

**FLASHBACK END**


	13. I'm Crazy About You

_**I'm sorry but instead of being unfaithful with the whole every other day thing. I promise to post twice a week.I Love you contant reviewers so I love you readers in general. **__**Requests ALWAYS welcome s**__**o R&R and Enjoy! **_

* * *

_**EDDIE'S POV**_

I was stuck in thought as I was driving. "Eddie, will you tell me where we are going?"

I was caught of guard I looked at her and smiled "What and ruin the surprise?" She slumped in her chair with a small pout and I chuckled "We're going to where we first met"

"School?"

"Ha, Eww No" I said making her laugh. "Now you don't deserve to know" We are here. "Close your eyes" I commanded. She looked at me and I smiled sweetly making her close her eyes. I parked and opened my door "No peeking!"

"I'm not" she sang.

I walked around to her door and opened it "Good." I took her hand and helped her out of the car. Once she was steady I grabbed her by her waist and strung her over my shoulder.

"Eddie what are you doing! LET ME GO!" I laughed my best evil laugh making her giggle. I laughed and we laughed all the way up the hill.

"Are your eyes still closed?"

"No" She responded sarcastically

I put her back on her feet when we got to the top. "You could open your eyes now"

* * *

**_LOREN'S POV_**

I wonder Why Eddie brought me here. I turned around to ask him just that. He had a picnic basket in hand. I looked at his face that had a smile on it. We sat down on a blanket and I looked into the basket curious of what's inside.

"Pastrami! how did you know?"

"Because I'm your best friend of course."

I laughed "I think Mel would beg to differ." I said as I stuffed my face with a pastrami sandwich.

Eddie took a bight of his sandwich I observed him till I realized I was staring he noticed too "What?"

"Nothing" I said looking at my sandwich then back at him. I smiled as I noticed how much he looks like his parents. "It's just that..." I hesitated

"What Lo?"

"You look like your mom that's all"

He smiled a sad smile "yeah I guess so."

"I shouldn't have said that"

"Why not?"

"Because she left a hole in all of us none more that you and Max"

"No it's fine I don't like talking to new people about it. But you knew her before I was famous so it's like looking back at the good times we shared. Some people try to act like they new her and that's when it hurts."

"I'm sorry Eddie."

"Loren stop being sorry. She was a great person now she's in heaven watching over us... even you." he gestured at me with his sandwich.

I chuckled humorlessly "Yeah" I looked up at the sky and saw it was a little grey. I didn't say anything because honestly I didn't think it could rain very hard. I was thinking about the clouds and heaven but mostly about Katy. I put down my sandwich "I'm not hungry anymore"

"Did I say something?" Eddie said concerned.

"No! no." I said looking out on Hollywood.

"Something has to be wrong I've never seen you put down food before." Eddie smiled and I punched his arm hard.

I smiled at Eddie making short eye contact before I looked at the scenery as I spoke with the smile not fading "You know this city has changes so many people; but not you. Not you Eddie Duran. You are the same Eddie the one the freshman me was head over heals for." I said that last part quietly.

"What about the senior you?" he said casually. My neck almost broke at how fast it snapped to Eddie. He looked down as he was taking a bite of his sandwich. He chuckled with his mouth full of pastrami as he looked back up at my reaction.I thought it was a joke so I chuckled looking back at the grey sky. "I'm serious" he said after swallowing his big bite and taking another.

"Well,..." I shifted turning to him my cheeks turning an unnoticeable shade of pink. "I don't know you've been gone so long."

He nodded putting the back of his hand to his lips trying to keep the food in his mouth. He put up one finger as in telling me to wait till he finished chewing. He moved his head up and down getting annoyed with how long it was taking. I giggled at that. He finally swallowed and took a sip of his soda helping the food go down. "I thought I haven't changed." he said cleverly

I smiled but it soon faded "It's not you that's changed,... I think it's me."

"Fair enough. But Loren?"

"Yeah?"

"If I tell you something you have to promise not to judge, stop being my friend, or hit me"

I smiled as that was what he said when we were younger. "Hasn't that always been the rule?"

"Yeah but this time I mean it"

"Okay, I promise" I said both curious and concerned.

"I'm crazy about you,..." I was silent till he spoke again "Lo, I'm sorry does that change thing between us? Do you feel the same way?"


	14. Well

_**All your reviews put a smile on my face. I hope you like this Leddie's fate depends on your reviews Have a suggestion put it in the review! I accept reviews,opinions, suggestion, and even (nice) critics. Does Leddie soar or fall read and find out. R&R and Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**LOREN'S POV**_

I was stunned after all these years. He. Is. Crazy. About. ME! Eddie was looking at me for a response and I gave him one. I laid my hand on his and laced our fingers together.

Eddie had a big smile on his face and leaned in; I did too. Our lips touched and I felt like a lightning bolt went through my lips. I continued and Eddie had no problem with it. We slowly pulled away and I automatically missed the warmth from his lips.

"You just made me the happiest man on earth."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is so" We laughed and I put my forehead on his.

"So what does that make us?" I squeezed his hand that was underneath mine.

Eddie stood up in one swift movement. He held out his hands and I took them. We were now standing a couple inches apart. His hands holding mine. This is the moment I've been waiting for, for 4 years now. Eddie looked at me with his brown eyes and spoke happily "Would you Loren Tate be my girlfriend?"

"Well..." I said sarcastically

Eddie looked at me with mischief in his eyes before tickling my in my sides. I then screamed for help. "Yes! Okay! OKAY! STOP! STOP! PLEASE! Okay!" Eddie stopped tickling me and I spoke again this time calmer and out of breath "Yes, Eddie Duran I would _LOVE_ to be your girlfriend."

"Really? I don't want you to say yes just because I tickled you."

"Yes you do" I said before I smiled into another kiss - This kissing him when ever I want is something I could get used to. Eddie wrapped his arms around my waist as I kissed back. I had one hand lost in his hair and the other on his shoulder holding him from mauling me. I felt something wet hit my face. I pulled my lips from Eddie's - which is harder than you'd think. I looked up and more drops hit my face.

I squealed and tried to run to Eddie's car but he grabbed me by the wrist and spinned me around in a small circle back to his chest "What is 'The Loren Tate' afraid of a little rain?" Eddie said mockingly.

I glared at him and he laughed. His laugh got muffled when he kissed me firmly and by NO means did I resist. After a couple minutes of kissing in the rain I looked at Eddie, like a good look at him. He had a _**HUGE**_ grin on his face and His hair was soaking wet clinging to his forehead. Mine wasn't any better it was slicked back at the front but the bottom of my hair was sticking to my neck and back. My blue dress was soaked along with Eddie's white shirt and jeans. I didn't mind as his shirt was white and showing off his very toned body.

Eddie kissed me once more and I murmured between kisses "We. *kiss* Should. *kiss* Get. *kiss* Out of this rain."

"Yeah maybe we should" Eddie said still smiling like a fool. We got into Eddie's car wetting the leather seats.

I laughed and Eddie just smiled when we closed both doors I looked at Eddie "That was fun."

"No." I was shocked by his response but before I found words he grinned "You, Loren Tate, are fun." I leaned my elbow on the middle arm rest between our seats and kissed Eddie's cheek. He turned light pink. I smiled; I never thought I had that effect on Eddie.

Eddie drove me home and walked me to my door. We were soaking wet Eddie pulled me into his chest and I held the wet fabric by the fistful. He gave me a lasting kiss and I returned the favor. I opened the door with one hand and the other was linked to Eddie's. I walked inside and let go of his hand missing it's presence. "Bye" I said above a whisper.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Mmhmm" I said with a smile as I closed the door. I put my back to the door and slid down till my wet butt touched the floor. I held my fingers to my plump lips and smiled. I looked around and saw my mom asleep on the couch. I smiled as I knew she was waiting up for me. I got up and took a shower and then blodried my hair. I went to sleep with a everlasting smile.


	15. What More Can I Ask For?

_**I'm sorry this chapter is so short I promise tomorrow there will be another out R&R and ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**EDDIE'S POV**_

I drove back to check on Ian. He woke up at the sound of the door closing.

"Hey mate, where is Loren?"

"I drove her home. I have to tell you something."

"Go ahead."

"Loren and I are together..."

"In what way? dating? Girlfriend? Fiance? Wife?!"

"No, no, no Wife. She's my girlfriend."

"Congrats mate, I'm happy for you."

"yeah?"

"Of course. Does Papa Max know?"

"Not yet I want to tell him today"

"Good, good. Well I was thinking I could stay here for a while"

"Yeah sure what ever you want Ian. It's been great seeing you"

"Yeah, the feeling is mutually... mutual."

"I'm going to talk to Pop" I said patting his back on my way to MK.

* * *

"Hey, Eddie"

I smiled at Grace "Hey have you seen Pop"

"Um I think he's upstairs"

"Thanks" I rushed upstairs to see Pop on the couch looking at picture. I already knew which one it was. It was taken on mom's birthday she turned 30, MK just was big. The picture was Pops giving a 12 year old me a piggy-back ride and mom in front of her birthday cake. I was rushed out of thought when pops spoke.

"Eddie, What are you doing here?"

"Papa Max! I just got back from the old house. And what a son can't just come by to see his favorite dad"

"You mean your only dad?"

"Whatever. Do you want to go out for a burger?"

"Sure" We went to a Rumor they don't have burgers but we got some steaks

"Loren asked me to send you her best"

"Loren?"

"Yeah, Tate"

"Oh I know who you are talking about. She was your only friend in high school that was a girl and just a friend"

"Pop!"

"What? Is it not true?"

"Not anymore" I said under my breath.

"What"

"I said not anymore." I spoke partially embarrassed

"Oh, you guys are dating?"

"Yeah" I rubbed the back of my neck.

"No. I'm okay with it. I think she's good for you"

"Really Dad?"

"Sure, but you have to be careful with her. She is still only a high school senior"

"She's not as naive as you would think."

"Okay she's just a lot more innocent than Chloe was"

"Okay Pop I got it."

"She just doesn't have the experience"

"Okay can we not talk about Chloe?"

"I understand" Dad said stuffing his face with beef.

I didn't want to think of Chloe I have Loren what else could I or any sane man ask for.


	16. My Sick Boyfriend

I've texted, called, and I even sent a Skype request. Eddie is MIA and I'm worried! It's 4:00pm and I'm heading to his house see if he's there. I hope he doesn't regret last night you know calling me his girlfriend. Because it was probably the best night of my life. I got to his building and Jeffery let me up. I knocked on his door and I just heard silence then some muffled footsteps The door knob giggled a little before it opened. Eddie looked terrible his nose was all stuffed up and red, He also had bags under his eyes; He looked really sick but still some what handsome. He was wearing a black wife beater - that showed off his beautiful arms - and baggy grey sweats.

Eddie smiled weakly and spoke ruffly I guess his throat was hurting. "Hey, Come in!" I smiled but I could tell my face showed worry when Eddie laughed "Loren I'm okay"

"You look terrible"

"Why thank you"

"I didn't mean it like that. What happened?"

"You were right. I shouldn't have stayed in that rain"

"Mmhm" I breathed nodding my head. I couldn't exactly kiss him without getting sick so I walked up to him and got on my tipy-toes to kiss his cheek. He smiled warmly and I returned the favor. "So what are you doing today? Movie Marathon? Or do you want me to make some of your mothers famous honey milk concoction?"

Eddie chuckled as he sat on his couch. And laid down; his head on the arm rest the rest of his body taking up the couch. "The movies are right there and I would love some honey milk."

I nodded and sent myself to the kitchen It wasn't very different from my kitchen structure wise but it was in all dark granite and metal. I made the honey milk concoction poured it in two mugs and walked back to Eddie. He smiled sweetly and I passed him a mug "So what movie?"

"I only have so many go ahead and pick." He said gesturing the coffee table with his mug. I walked to a stack he had on his coffee table and I smiled at one of them "The Notebook?" Eddie turned red and I laughed. "No it's a good movie don't get me wrong but I always thought of you as a Godfather type of guy."

"I was hoping you would come over" He said sheepishly sitting up to drink from his mug.

I laughed again "Right..." I rolled my eyes. I then walked over to his side of the couch and pecked his lips.

"The Godfather is there too" He said looking down at the coffee table then my eyes and then my lips before he pecked them.

"Your gonna get me sick" I said casually

"Then stop kissing me."

I raised an eyebrow "You say that like you want me to."

"I don't want my new girlfriend to get sick. What kind of a boyfriend would I be?" He asked mocking me and raising his brow. I'm still not used to his calling me his girlfriend but I could defiantly get used to it.

"Hmm" I hummed before pecking his lips again. "So the Godfather?" I said walking back to the coffee table.

"Anything you want"

"Then The Notebook it is." I said casually before we both laughed as I put in the DVD. I sat down and we ended up my head on Eddie's shoulder and a blanket covering us both. I fell asleep well before the movie was over. Around the middle of the movie where Noah goes into war. We finished our drinks so we changed positions to where Eddie was laying on his back and I was laying on my stomach I was so comfortable one of Eddie's arms were wrapped around me and the other was behind his head. My arms were snug near my body and holding onto Eddie's shirt still under the covers. The last thing I remember before dozing off was thinking 'I am probably going to get sick but at least I'll have Eddie to take care of me.'

* * *

EDDIE'S POV

I looked down as I noticed Loren was asleep. She breathed slowly making me do the same. She did everything while looking adorable. The movie wasn't over yet but I didn't feel like finishing the movie so I turned off the TV. My phone started to ring and I reached for it on the coffee table So it wouldn't wake Loren. Loren had to agust which made me freeze. I picked up my phone and saw it was Jake so I ignored it. I don't think I could explain this very easily. Jake called 2 more times and I ignored both. I fell asleep with Loren and was awakened by a knock on the door. I couldn't get Loren off of me as she was still asleep so I nugged her shoulder and she opened her eye's lazily. "Loren, someone's at the door" I told her.

She murmured still sleepy "You go get it" She said closing her eyes again.

"You're kind of on top of me" Loren's eye's fluttered to life, her cheeks turning a light pink and jumping off of me. I chuckled "It's okay I just need to get up" I said smiling at her. I got up and it was the one and only Jake Madsen. I wanted to punch him right now I gave him the death glare which was the next best thing.

"What do you want?"

"You haven't answered my calls"

"Well I'm busy" I said simply as Jake walked in without my permition. It got awkward as he saw Loren on the couch.

"I can see that" He said harsher than intended.

"What do you want, Jake?"

"Um generally, new songs, But I came to check on you, bro."

Loren's voice made Jake and I look at her "I'm gonna let you guys talk" She said getting off the couch.

"Thank you"-"No!" Jake and I spoke at the same time. She smiled politely and walked to my room.

"Eddie, what is she doing here?"

"I want her here you on the other hand..." I said opening the front door.

"You look like shit."Jake said staring at me.

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself"

"What happened?"

"Got a cold. why do you care?"

"Hey man, first of all I'm you manager and more importantly your friend, and second The label wants new material and ever since you two have been - What ever you guys are up to - I think you haven't been working hard enough"

"I told you I was taking a break, Jake."

"Yes but just think about writing"

"Yeah, Yeah" I said pushing Jake out the door.

"Bye" Jake said before I shut the door.

Loren peeked her head from the hallway. "Hi" She said sweetly while rubbing one of her eyes with her fist - adorably.

I smiled and responded "Hi" I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I leaned in for a kiss before she put her hand in front of my lips.

"I don't think so sicko. You need to get better before you kiss me" I laughed and kissed her hand that she is using to cover my mouth.

"I feel better" I spoke my voice muffled by Loren's hand. Loren lifted her hand and pecked my lips before trying to run to the couch. Her plan was ruined when I grabbed her by the waist and kissed her up and down the neck. She giggled and tried to get out of my grip. But failed and gave in; she turned around and finally let me kiss her.

"If I get sick!..." She threatened before I kissed her again.


	17. Our Song

**I just want you guys and gals to know it was really hard to write this chapter. I kept writing "I Love You" but had to delete it because they just got together. The song Eddie sings a part of is called Stutter by Maroon 5. Hope you Enjoy and R&R!**

* * *

I laid on top of Eddie and looked into his brown eyes "Did you finish The Notebook without me?"

"Nah, too girly"

I laughed "Right"

Eddie smiled but it faded when I asked my next question "Why was Jake here?"

Eddie sighed "He's been on my case about new songs, and he just used me not answering the phone as an excuse to remind me"

"Are you blocked?"

"Well It's not that simple"

"Come on, I'm sure I can help" I got up at grabbed Eddie's hand dragging him to the piano. I pulled my writing book out of my purse.

"You still write?"

"Nothing good like you but yeah."

"Hmm" Eddie said curiously grabbing my journal.

"No! Stop! That's private"

"But I'm your boyfriend." He protested.

I said something I knew he would react to "That means nothing!" I yelped running to my journal.

Eddie dodged me mocking a shocked face "Hurtful!"

I laughed "Give me my book!"

Eddie laugh "You are not very persuasive."

I walked up to him and kissed him forcefully. He groaned enjoying it and I grabbed my book from his hand "Better?" I said walking to the piano bench with my book. I passed my finger under my lip cleaning my face.

"You can't do that to a guy." He said looking at me from beside the piano. Then he swooped in and kissed me with so much passion; it was harsh yet gentle; Innocent yet completely scandalous. I kissed back with as much want. I let go for air and sat on the piano bench casually. Eddie looked at me with a chuckle "You Loren Tate, will be the death of me"

I walked to Eddie's collection of guitars "You have a custom Les Paul!" I said ignoring his comment, trying to hide my blush.

Eddie smiled "It's good to have a girlfriend who apritiates my Les Paul."

"May I?" I said gesturing to the guitar

"Yeah knock yourself out" He said staring at me.

I grabbed it and put on the strap, I looked around to find an amp and I connected it. I strummed it a bit to a song I wrote**_ (Mars)_**.

"What song is that?"

"Oh nothing, something I wrote no big deal."I took it off with an idea, I gave it to Eddie. "Play me something!"

He chuckled knowing I was changing the subject "Okay, But you have to play me that song after" I rapidly shook my head ready for him to play "What do you want me to play?" He said putting on the strap.

"I don't know?" I sat on the amp.

He played an easy couple of cords and added lyrics I could tell he was getting it from the top of his head. His voice was a little raspy because he is sick but it was fine by the end.

"_**I really, I really, whoa  
I really need to know  
I really, I really, whoa  
Or else, you gotta let me go, oh  
I really, I really**_

_**This time I really need to do things right**_  
_**Shivers that you give me keep me freezing all night**_

_**You make me shudder, oh yeah**_  
_**I can't believe it, I'm not myself,**_  
_**Suddenly I'm thinkin' about no one else**_  
_**You make me shudder**_

_**Oh I really need to know**_  
_**Or else you gotta let me go**_  
_**You're just a fantasy girl**_  
_**It's an impossible world**_  
_**All I want is to be with you always**_  
_**I give you everything**_  
_**Pay some attention to me**_  
_**All I want is just you and me always**_

_**Give me affection**_  
_**I need your perfection**_  
_**Cause you feel so good**_  
_**You make me s-s-s-stutter, stutter"**_

I clapped my hands he put the guitar down and I kissed his cheek "See now your not blocked"

"Hmm, You're right." He grabbed his wireless connection and sat on the couch I sat next to him and by 6pm we had a song.

"Call Jake he will be thrilled"

"No, I'm still mad at him."

"Why?"

"Because he doesn't think we shouldn't be dating"

"Oh" I said disappointed

"Hey!" Eddie lifted my chin with his hand "I don't care what he says, I've been waiting 4 years. Jake won't ruin us." He smiled and with a cocky tone "Plus without you I wouldn't have new song for the album"

I smiled into a kiss "Eddie, promise me something?"

"Anything"

"I get the first copy of your album?" I smiled widely

"There is no one I would rather give it to."

I pecked his lips "I better get going. Feel better."

I walked to the door with my purse and took my book from the piano.

"Hey, I didn't get to hear your song!" Eddie said walking to the door.

"And It will stay like that till further notice" I said giving him a heavy kiss. He kissed back arching my back to get a better angle of my mouth.

"Bye" he said breathlessly

"Feel better"

"I already do"

I got down stairs and drove home. I sat at my desk after dinner and got inspired...


	18. School Days

_**Hey lovelies, this chapter has a bits of Still Into You by Paramore (on their knew album Paramore I'm so in love with it. I completely recommend it to anyone) So I changed some lyrics so it looks like they were just written by Loren. So I hope you enjoy this Chapter. Enjoy! R&R please!**_

* * *

_**LOREN'S POV**_

I looked at my laptop. A full Word document, full of lyrics now I just need to put some music to it. I got my guitar and moved to my bed. I strummed a fast beat.

_**"Recount the night that I first met your mother**_  
_**And on the drive back to my house**_  
_**I told you that, I told you that I loved her.**_  
_**You felt the weight of the world**_  
_**Fall off your shoulder**_  
_**And to your favorite song, We sang along**_  
_**To the start of forever**_  
_**And after all this time.  
I'm still into you**_

_**I should be over all the butterflies  
You put me through..."**_

I stopped and erased the last line and wrote a new one. I sang it over...

_**"I should be over all the butterflies  
But I'm into you, I'm in to you" **_

I stopped and reread it a million times then finally nodded a continued with the rest of the lyrics

_**"And baby even on our worst nights  
I'm into you, I'm into you  
Let em wonder how we got this far  
Cause I don't really need to wonder at all  
Yeah after all this time  
I'm still into you"  
**_

My phone rang and it was Eddie.

"Hi"

"Hey babe, What's up?"

I smiled when ha called me babe. "Oh just writing."

"Can I hear it?"

"It' not ready yet"

"Let me hear what you have."

"No"

"Well at least is it about me?"

"Hmm maybe." I said with a huge grin on my face.

Eddie sighed in relief "Good it's about me."

I laughed "How does maybe in your mind mean yes?"

"Because I can't count the years I've known you on one hand."

"Hmm"

"What?"

"Oh nothing you have just inspired me ."

"I have?"

"I'll call you after school"

"Can I hear your song?"

"Maybe."

"Okay I'll pick you up."

"Bye" i hung up and walked into the kitchen where my mom had tea waiting for me. "Morning"

"Morning" She said with a big smile.

"Am I missing something?" I said with curiosity in my voice.

"No, I'm just having lunch with your boyfriends father"

"What?"

"Oh I'm sorry are you guys not dating?"

"No. We are," I smiled at the thought. I snapped back to reality "You're going out with Max?"

"Oh just making sure hi sons prospects are in order."

"Oh, are you?" I said amused.

"Of course what else why else would I go to lunch with Max?"

"Oh I don't know because if you want to know about Eddie's prospects maybe you should have lunch with Eddie." Mom turned really red, making me laugh. Mel honked her horn letting me know she's there "Bye mom. Eddie's picking me up after school. So I'll see you later"

"Wait what?!"

"Love you" I said running out of the house and into Mel's car.

"When were you going to tell me you're dating a rock star?"

"Eddie's not just a rockstar... Wait how do you know I'm dating Eddie?"

"Have you not checked Perez Hilton lately?"

"No" I said going through my phone to see his website. I read aloud "Has Eddie Duran Found A New Girlfriend? Best friends from childhood, Loren Tate tarzana sweetheart, now half of Hollywood's hottest new couple! They are So adorable together! I even made them a cute couple name... LEDDIE! I'm a fan of Loren Tate, NO MORE CHLOED! Hope to see more of LEDDIE on our Hollywood streets." There was a picture of us hugging in front of the airport. I was frozen for a while. So many emotions, anger, happiness, but mostly massive confusion.

"Lo. are you okay?"

"I'm fine." I said still not moving.

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm" I said finally getting out of the car, when we got to school. All eyes were on me and Mel.

Mel got pissed "Nothing to look at here! Go back to your boring lives!"

We got to our lockers and that started the longest day of my life.

* * *

Every where I went I got judgy stares. Some girls came up to me asking to meet Eddie. Some people where happy I was with Eddie, But mostly the ones that knew Eddie before he was famous.

Then Adriana... "Hey Loren, are you going to use Eddie to get famous for your petty music?" I squeezed Mel's arm, holding her back from ripping her eyes out.

"Hey Adriana, are you going to use your thief of a boyfriend to rob your father?" Mel said fuming.

Adriana looked hurt but she didn't want to stop. "How could you speak so bad of your own brother?... Oh I mean cousin." she said innocently. **_(By then Mel already knew about the Beth situation)_**

Mel was fuming, she ran away in tears. Adriana had a triumphant grin on her face. "Aidriana one question. How many girlfriends has your dad had this week? 9?" Adriana was mad but before she could speak I was chasing after Mel "Mel are you okay?" I said once I caught up to her.

"Yeah, of course" She lied wiping tears from her face.

I chuckled humorlessly "your a bad liar."

Mel smiled "I herd what you said"

My smile faded "I know it was bad" I put down my head in shame.

"No!" I looked up at her "I am so proud" She said with a laugh pulling me into a hug. I hugged back. We both looked up as everyone was surrounding the gate. There was a black escalate. I smiled knowing who it was. "You shouldn't leave your rockstar waiting" I herd Mel say. I smiled and hugged her again.

"I'll call you. Okay?"

"Okay! Go!"

"Bye" I ran to the escalate.

I opened the door and Eddie smiled "Hey beautiful."

"Hey" I said giving him a kiss.


	19. Dinner Before Dancing

_**Ladies and Gentlemen Hi! I hope you guys are excited for whats to come because i have a bunch written just tring to put it together. So here is a new chapter! Enjoy and R&R if you have questions Review or PM me! Love y'all**_

* * *

_**LOREN'S POV**_

I was about to deepen the kiss but someone cleared their throat making me jump; I smiled it was Ian. "Aw, do you want a kiss too?" I leaned to Ian and kissed his cheek.

"How are you love?"

"Good, and you? Where have you been the past couple years?"

He chuckled "Great actually I've been touring the world as a photographer."

"That's great!"

"Thank you"

I turned to Eddie "So where to?"

"I don't know but I was thinking MK"

"No offence mate but MK isn't really a good dance club" Ian said shifting in his chair.

"Lets go dancing!" I agreed

"I'm not much of a dancer" Eddie said shyly.

"Your millions of music videos beg to differ" Ian said with a smile.

"Yeah it'll be fun Eddie" I said hugging Eddie's arm.

"I guess I'm out numbered" Ian cheered in triumph and I gave Eddie a peck on the cheek.

"Let's go to my place I want to change."

"Sure I'd love to see Mama Tate" Ian said with a laugh.

"I'm sure she'd love to see you Ian"

We got to my house and I walked to my room. Ian and Eddie talked to mom while I got dressed. I dropped my book bag by my desk and ran to my closet.

I put on a white undershirt with a see-through long sleeve button up shirt that I buttoned all the way up. Then tucked it into navy blue high waisted jean shorts. I was looking for shoes when I herd a knock at my door. I opened the door to my handsome boyfriend.

"Hello" I said wrapping my arms around his neck and tiptoeing - because I was barefoot - to peck his lips. Eddie kissed back but much more than a peck. His hands moved up and down my back and I stopped him right there. I unwrapped my arms from his neck and then unwrapped his around my waist. He looked down at my outfit and couldn't keep his eye's off my legs. I cleared my throat and he looked at me, turning red. I smiled and a giggle escaped my lips.

"You look great" He said his voice dry as he was looking me up and down again.

"Well we are going dancing."

"Mmmhmm" Eddie said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes and walked out to the dinning table to pick up my phone and I felt his eyes on me. I turned and spoke loudly "Maybe I should change into some sweats."

"No!" I herd from behind Eddie. Then Ian came into sight.

I chuckled "You like?" I said spinning. Eddie and Ian's eyes followed my body.

Ian tried not to drool so I took that as a yes. Eddie got a jealous because Ian was staring. So Eddie pulled me under his arm to where his arm was on my shoulder. I looked at Eddie's arm then at him and I laughed and kissed Eddie's cheek to heal his ego. He smiled triumphantly which made me laugh again as I walked over to the kitchen to get water. I brought back two water bottles - normally it's just Eddie and I so I guess I forgot - anyway I covered my mistake by giving one to Ian and one to Eddie. When Eddie opened his I took a sip then gave it back. Eddie looked at me then just shrugged it off. - What? We share more DNA when Eddie kisses me. Nothing really new. I walked back to my room to get shoes. I found the black stilettos I wore to Eddie's concert. I got a purse and walked out. The sound of my heels getting there attention.

"You look beautiful" I herd my mom say.

I hugged her tight "Thank you"

"So should we be on our way?" Ian asked.

I grabbed Eddie's wrist and looked at his watch "It's only 5:00"

Ian looked disappointed. "Do you guys want an early dinner? It'll only take 20 minutes."

"That would be great" Eddie said wrapping his arms around my torso from behind, leaning his head on my shoulder. I held his hands that as they were wrapped around my abdomen .

"What's for dinner?" Ian asked.

"Loren's favorite meal." Mom said casually with a smile.

I didn't look amused. Eddie laughed and Ian was just confused. "What's your favorite meal Loren?" Eddie said with a huge smile on his face.

"I don't know what your talking about" I said in a matter of fact tone trying to get out of his grip but he held on tighter.

"I'll let you go if you tell Ian your favorite meal."

"I can stay here" I said holding on to Eddie making him laugh.

"Com'on honey" mom said from the kitchen.

"Lasa-gg" I covered my mouth and everyone burst out laughing including Ian. I turned red and turned in Eddie's arms. I dug my face in to his shirt.

"Oh come on babe, I think it's really cute" I shook my head in his shoulder making him laugh again. He pulled my face from his shoulder and kissed me and whispered against my lips "Adorable"

I smiled but was interrupted by my mom "I don't get why it took this long for you to get together."


	20. Dinner at the Tate's

_**Hey guys THANK YOU for baring with me. Some people at my school found this lil fanfic and have been threatened my life **cough** Marla**cough** to update. I have been beond blocked and I'm still not fully recovered this is a quite short chapter so bare with me. I LOVE YOU READERS AND MOSTLY REVIWERS. Um there was a mistake so if you read something that made no space what so ever I apologise those are seprate scenes I wanted to add in the future. So hope to update soon pray for me. R&R and ENJOY!**_

* * *

_**EDDIE'S POV**_

I pulled out a chair for Loren." Why thank you" she said sitting down. Ian rushed to the chair next to her. I looked at him, but before I could argue Nora invited me to sit next to her. I nodded and sat in front of Loren. I smiled and she smiled back.

Ian broke the silence caused by Loren and I staring at each other. "Loren you look beautiful." Anger rose through me body as Loren blushed.

"You don't look so bad yourself" she said politely. That was it! I was about to explode!

I felt a small taping near my foot, I looked in the direction of the taping, it was Loren. She smiled as if asking for an apology, what is she sorry for? It's Ian being an ass! It's Ian hitting on my girlfriend!

"So Ian, do you have a special girl in your life?" I asked trying to change the subject from Loren MY GIRLFRIEND!

Loren's phone rand loudly...

**_"Breathe it in_**  
**_Can you feel it in your soul? _**  
**_Under your skin"_**

Loren jumped and I smile at the fact I was her ring tone. She turned red and grabbed her phone "Um sorry It's Mel I should take this"

She got up and walked to her room. My eyes followed her long legs on their journey to her room. I had a thin smile plastered on my face. When I turned back I noticed Ian's eyes followed her too. I forcefully put food in my mouth occupying it so I couldn't tell Ian truth was there was only one woman standing in the way of me killing Ian or scratching his eyes out so he couldn't look at Loren anymore. And it was the one the only NORA TATE.

* * *

_**LOREN'S POV**_

I answered the phone "Do you know how much you have embarressed me?"

"What did I do now?"

"You changed my ring tone!"

Mel laughed non-chalantly "Oh that"

"Yes that!"

"Oh well, anyway I herd you were having a dinner with Ian"

"And Eddie and my mom."

"Oh would you happen to have space for one more?"

"Sure come over quick your food will get cold."

"On my way"

"Bye"

"Bye and sorry"

"Yeah" I hung up and walked to the living room. Eddie's plate was clean and Nora and Ian were having a conversation about who knows what. I walked up to Eddie and wrapped my arms around him from behind bending down and leaning on him. I kissed his cheek and spoke to everyone "Mel's on her way."


End file.
